Story Of My Life
by JustNadia
Summary: Es peligroso enamorarse. (No es un song-fic)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y antes de que se vaya, la vine a publicar.

Basada en la canción _Story Of My Life_ de los Juan Direshion:3

* * *

Verano. No había nada mejor para el pequeño Boomer que el verano. Podría comprar helado sin resfriarse, le rogaría a su madre que lo llevase a la playa, y lo mejor de todo era que ese verano era el que lo separaba del preescolar y la primaria. Así es, cuando sus vacaciones terminaran sería un niño de primaria.

Tomó una de las regaderas de su madre y fue al jardín, en donde estaba ella regando sus preciosas margaritas. No decidió ayudarle nomas porque si, era el momento de rogarle que fueran a visitar a su tío Jonathan en Australia. Le encantaba estar en su casa de playa.

Lleno la regadera con agua y se puso a un lado de su madre. Ella tarareaba una canción de cuna muy linda, pero Boomer ni prestaba atención, solo regaba las flores mientras pensaba que le diría.

-Boomer, querido, ¿qué estas haciendo? Ahogaras a las flores- La voz de su mamá lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y alejo la regadera. Sus pequeñas mejillas se tornaron rosas de la pena, él no quería hacerle eso a las flores.

-Perdona mami, no fue mi intención-

-No importa, hijo. Mejor ponle agua a las de este lado, se están secando- Dijo mientras apuntaba las flores de su lado derecho. Boomer obedeció y fue hasta ahí.

-Mamá, quiero decirte algo, yo...- Fue interrumpido por el sonido de un gran camión estacionarse enfrente de la casa de al lado. ¿A qué iba ahí? Esta abandonada desde que él nació.

-Oh mira, parece que llegaron vecinos nuevos- Bajo la regadera y se quito los guantes de cuero que tenía mientras entraba de nuevo a su casa.

-Bien, chicas, hemos llegado- El hombre abrió la puerta de copiloto en donde estaban su esposa y su pequeña hija, y se dirigió a la cajuela del gran camión.

-Mira linda, ¿No es grande tu nueva casa?- Bajo del gran camión mientras cargaba a la niña y abrió la puerta de la casa. Era muy grande, suficiente espacio para los tres.

-Pero mami, yo no quería mudarme, ¿Qué pasará con mi amiga Nathaly? ¡Quiero regresar a Nueva York!- Dijo con un gran puchero y dio unas grandes zancadas hasta las escaleras solo para sentarse en ellas y cruzar sus brazitos enojada.

-Miyako, estarás mejor aquí, te lo prometo. Y si no volvemos a Nueva York-

-¿Me lo prometes? Por la garrita- Extendió su mano haciéndola puño y solo sacando su dedo meñique. Su mamá se acerco, hizo lo mismo y juntaron los meñiques en forma de gancho haciendo una especie de juramento.

Su padre y otros dos hombres contratados para la mudanza comenzaron a cargar muebles y todo para la casa. Cuando terminaron, los hombres se fueron junto con el gran camión y su padre, Michael Connolly, cayó rendido en el sofá.

-Papi, ¿Si no me gusta aquí volveremos a Nueva York?- Seguía diciendo Miyako mientras saltaba de un sillón a otro.

-Claro que si, hija. Solo deja de saltar en los sillones- En cuánto escuchó eso se quedó sentadita en el sofá más pequeño. De repente sonó el timbre, tenían visita, pero Michael y Miyako ni se inmutaron, siguieron en su misma pose.

-No se exalten, tranquilos, yo abro la puerta- Dijo sarcástica yendo a abrir la puerta.

-Gracias querida, nos restas una pelea por querer abrirla- Estaba tan cansado que mejor se fue a dormir. Ella solo volteo a verlo riendo. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que eran una mujer que se le notaban unos 25 años y un pequeño niño de 6, los dos rubios de ojos azules.

-Hola y buenas noches, espero no ser una molestia pero desde pequeña estoy acostumbrada a recibir a los nuevos vecinos de esta forma. Soy Agnés Hennings y el es mi pequeño Boomer. Les trajimos una pierna ahumada rellena de jugo de piña-

-Buenas noches, y no es ninguna molestia, yo soy Tabatha Kimura ¿le gustaría pasar?- Agnés entro con una sonrisa y detrás de ella iba Boomer un poco sonrojado de la timidez. -Ella es mi hija Miyako- Miyako y Agnés se saludaron muy amablemente, mientras que Boomer se puso todavía más rojo.

Tabatha le ofreció un café a Agnés y ella aceptó mientras dejaba la pierna en el comedor. Los niños aún estaban en la sala, Boomer muy tímido viendo a su madre y Miyako viendo divertida a Boomer.

-Tranquilo, no te vamos a morder- Boomer quedó como un tomate y un poco asustado porque eso no se lo vió venir.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo nada-

-Como digas. Soy Miyako- Dijo estirándose del sofá para ofrecerle la mano.

-Yo s..soy Boomer- Tomó la mano de ella en forma de saludo -¿Miyako es un nombre?-

-Dice mi mami que así se llamaba una mujer de mi pasado que venía de Japón... Ni sé que es eso de Japón, ¿pero que mas da?- De un salto se levanto del sillón y se paro quedando frente a Boomer. -¿Quieres jugar pelota?-

-Claro- Como rayo, Miyako tomó la mano de Boomer y corrieron al patio trasero de la casa. -Espérame aquí. Iré por ella- Cuando Miyako volvió a entrar, Boomer volteo viendo las flores. Se dio cuenta que había muchas margaritas, como en su casa, pero estas no se secaron en todo el tiempo que estuvo deshabitado ese lugar. Le dio por igual y siguió esperando a Miyako. Cuando esta llego con una pelota morada, empezaron a jugar a quién se le cayera la pelota, perdía.

Se les paso el tiempo muy rápido. No sabían que ya eran las 11 de la noche. Tenían 3 horas jugando y ni se habían dado cuenta hasta que Agnés le grito a su hijo. Cuando entraron de nuevo en la casa, vieron que sus mamás se habían vuelto muy amigas en ese poco rato.

-Veo que se llevaron muy bien- Dijo Tabatha mientras que daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Boomer. -¿Te gustaría volver mañana?- Boomer asintió.

-Pues claro que volveremos hijo- Boomer corrió hasta su madre que estaba en la puerta a punto de salir. -Nos vemos mañana- Dijo Agnés en forma de despedida.

-Hasta mañana entonces- Contesto Tabatha.

-¡Adiós Boomer!- Se despidió Miyako antes de que su mamá cerrara la puerta.

-Ahora que recuerdo...¿No querías decirme algo esta mañana, Boomer?- Sacó las llaves de su bolsa y abrió la puerta.

Era cierto. Le iba decir algo, ¿Pero qué era? Ya no importaba, igual sentía que tendría unas grandes vacaciones.

-No mamá. Lo olvidé.- Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y lo único que hizo fue saltar a la cama para caer dormido.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Aún no tengo planeado cuántos capítulos serán, pero bah.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Karla-20** por ayudarme con algunas cosas. **Dalia**, si lees esto, ¡Ayúdame tu también!

Gracias.

_Nadia_


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten c:

* * *

Estúpida maestra, ella sabía muy bien que Boomer no era muy bueno con las tablas de multiplicar y lo paro enfrente de toda la clase a que las dijera solo por que pidió un sacapuntas. Estúpida, estúpida y otras mil veces estúpida.

Cuando al fin salió de esa cárcel llamada escuela, le dieron ganas de regresar al preescolar... Pero no, sería muy raro un niño de 9 años con puros niñitos de 5. Fue hasta el pequeño parque que estaba cruzando la calle y se acercó a una banca, puso su mochila en la esquina de esta y se acostó como si fuera un pordiosero. Esperaría ahí a Miyako, la muy... rubia era casi más lista que él y apenas va en segundo grado, ¿qué se cree?

-¡Boomer!- Escuchó el gruñido de su pequeña amiga y se levantó un poco de la banca quedando sentado con las piernas arriba. -¿Qué piensas al esperarme aquí? ¿Qué pasa si no te encuentro y me roba un asesino mutilador de niñas con coletas lindas? No sería nada bonito- Le dijo un poco asustada.

-Tranquilízate, no existen esos asesinos mutiladores, además no te robaría a ti, tu peinado es muy feo- Miyako quería llorar pero su enojo solo la hizo sacar una lágrima y hacer una rabieta.

-Ahora me debes un helado por decirle a mi peinado feo- Dijo cruzando los brazos. Boomer solo suspiro, se levantó de la banca agarrando su mochila y tomó a Miyako de la mano para después dirigirse a la heladería. Cuando salieron, ella estaba muy sonrojada, ya que se aproximaba el invierno y comer helado con ese clima no era bueno. Mientras tanto Boomer solo tenía las sienes a punto de explotarle.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Comió una cucharada del helado y al no recibir respuesta se quedó parada en frente de él.

-Nada, sólo que prefiero comer de la basura a seguir yendo a esa escuela-

-No exageres, no es tan malo. Yo tengo compañeras que me jalan el cabello y no por eso sufro- Miyako tenía razón pero... Esperen, ¿qué?

-¿Te jalan el cabello? ¿Y porqué no me dijiste? Es más, ¿Tu maestra no lo nota? No no no, la maestra qué, ¡Tú me tienes que decir a mi!- Dijo mientras movía bruscamente a Miyako de los hombros. Cuando al fin la soltó, tenía una cara de preocupación muy grande.

-Ya Boomer, no es para tanto- Dejo de comer de su helado y se sonrojo un poco de la pena. Ella sabía que si era para mucho pero no quiso decirle porque sus compañeras son muy malas.

-No Miyako, es muy importante. ¿Cómo pueden hacerte esas cosas? ¿Tú que les podrías hacer? Eres demasiado dulce como para pegarles pero, ¿es que porqué no me dijiste, demonios?- Ups. Estaba tan enojado y preocupado que se le salió una mala palabra.

-¡No vayas a decir nada que podrían pegarme!- Ay no, ay no, Miyako y su bocota.

-¿Qué QUÉ? ¡Cómo puedes dejar que te hagan esto! ¿No entiendes que esas mocosas sólo te hacen eso por celos o envidia o yo qué sé? Además, yo no dejaré que te hagan nada. Yo te protejeré, ¿entiendes? Te estaré vigilando de ahora en adelante- Estaba muy furioso con esas enanas rabiosas, ¿Qué se creían para hacerle eso a su pequeña Miyako? No se iba a quedar así.

Ella quería llorar, nunca había visto a Boomer así de preocupado. Trató de calmarse comiendo un poco más de su helado, pero no pudo y se echó a llorar. Boomer como ráfaga le dio un abrazo pero ella lo rechazó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué lloras?-

-Yo me puedo defender solita- Dijo como pudo.

-¿Estás bromeando? Tienes 7 años, ¿qué tal que viene el asesino de niñas de coletas lindas? Seguro que no te podrías defender de él-

-Pues no, ¡Pero tú no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para defenderme de él tampoco!- Osh, ella lo había vencido. -Y dijiste que no existía también-

-Si pero si existiera y viniera por ti sabes que haría lo que pudiera para defenderte. Escucha, eres como mi hermanita y yo no dejaría que algo te sucediera. Y no sé porque lloras además-

-Porque estabas muy preocupado y nunca te había visto así-

-Pero ya me calme así que es hora de que dejes de llorar- Le dio otro abrazo y esta vez Miyako lo apretó tanto que sentía que no podía respirar. -Mira, tiraste tu helado- Volteo al suelo y vio que él tenía razón, pero ya no importaba, igual ya no tenía hambre. Se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y tomó la de Boomer en forma de protección. Él sólo sonrió y siguieron con su camino a casa. Se venían los regaños de sus mamás, iban tarde.

* * *

Sé que es un poco pequeño pero ese era el chiste del capítulo y pues así.

Qué tengan un buen día.

_Nadia_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todo mundo! Aquí esta el tercer capítulo. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

En cuánto llegó a el salón de clases, abrió su mochila y sacó su cuaderno preferido de dibujo y sus nuevos colores más caros que las operaciones de Kim Kardashian. Tenía esa idea de dibujar un unicornio volando encima de un arco iris y al final de éste un cofre del tesoro lleno de paletas de caramelo. En cuánto comenzó a sacar su inspiración a flote, sintió la mirada verdosa de Amanda en su nuca y gracias a esto, unas gotas de sudor en su frente. ¿Porqué tenía que comenzar a molestarla ahora? De repente Amanda ya le había arrebatado el color azul con el que iba a pintar el cielo.

-¿Qué piensas dibujar ahora, tonta?-

-Un unicornio y un arco iris- Amanda frunció el ceño con burla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rompió el color en dos partes y lo tiro al suelo. Después jaló una de las coletas de Miyako, haciendo que ella casi se golpeara contra la mesa.

-No dibujes tonterías, contigo tenemos suficientes- Y sin más, volvió a su lugar. Miyako tenía tantas ganas de llorar, quería llegar a casa y tirar todos sus dibujos a la basura. Desde hace tres años que esa Amanda la trataba de esta forma tan cruel. Tal vez a los 7 años no le importaba, pero ahora se sentía muy mal, como si nadie en el mundo la quisiera. Y apenas tenía 10 años. Pero bueno, Miyako no era así, recordaba que cuando tenía 5 años su confianza era tan grande que estuvo a punto de cantar en el festival de Halloween. ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? Ahora solamente fingía ser fuerte cuando estaba con Boomer porque sabía que si demostraba como era ahora realmente, él se decepcionaría. No quería eso. Juntó el color quebrado del suelo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal, si le sacaba punta a una parte serían dos colores. Ja, Amanda estúpida. Tomó el sacapuntas y fue junto con una parte del color al bote de basura. Mientras estaba ahí sacando punta al color, escuchó una platica de Amanda junto con otras dos niñas.

-¿Y con quién fue?-

-Con un niño de trece años. Se llama Jhonny y acaba de salir de la escuela este año. No creo que lo conozcan-

-¿Y cómo fue el beso?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Emily- Volteó a ver hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que Miyako escuchó la platica. -Oh. Parece que la envidia de no haber dado tu primer beso aún te carcome- ¿Envidia? ¿De que rayos habla esta ahora? -Tu nunca serás tan genial como yo y nunca serás aceptada, en ninguna parte- Comenzó a reírse como estúpida y Miyako no hizo nada más que sentarse de nuevo en su lugar. ¿Cómo una niña de tan solo 10 años podría ser tan cruel? Y lo peor era que Miyako se había vuelto muy sensible con el paso de los años y cualquier cosa que Amanda le dijera, por más tonta que fuera, le llegaba. Miyako quería ser aceptada y sobretodo por Amanda, ya no quería que le jalara el cabello. Pensó, ¿qué hacer para que la acepten? Entonces recordó la platica de Amanda.

* * *

-¿Otro helado? Te compré uno esta mañana-

-Si pero ya que he estado creciendo, mi ración de helados aumenta- Boomer suspiró y cambio su rumbo a la heladería.

-Si te enfermas, ni me culpes, ¿entendiste rubia?- Dijo mientras pagaba el helado de caramelo. Miyako solo asintió perdida en su helado. Boomer miró la hora de su teléfono y vio que aún era temprano, así que se dejo caer en una banca, tiró su mochila al suelo y se dio una estirada y un grito demostrando la flojera que tenía. Miyako todavía estaba parada y con una gran cara de confusión.

-¿Qué fue todo ese show que hiciste? Parecías perro con hemorroides- Se acercó a la banca he hizo a Boomer a un lado para sentarse. Le pasó a Boomer el helado para que se lo detuviera mientras se quitaba la mochila y revisaba que tarea tenía para el día siguiente. Al tratar de sacar su cuaderno, la caja de colores se salió de la mochila y se cayó, dejando todos los colores en el piso. Boomer y ella se agacharon a juntarlos, pero Boomer vio que ya tenía algunos colores quebrados.

-¿Porqué está el color azul quebrado? Creí que los cuidarías con tu vida, digo, casi vendes a Pulpi por ellos- Esperó una respuesta de ella pero se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida pensando.

Había recordado todo lo que había pasado en la escuela, ¿en serio haría eso? Ella no era así... Pero era eso o no tener amigos nunca más.

-Oye, Boomer... ¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?- El susodicho se quedó paralizado, ¿qué paso ahí, porqué de colores pasaron a besos?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Los dos estaban muy sonrojados, ninguno esperaba nada de eso. -Miyako, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Esa pregunta qué?- Estaba haciendo muchas preguntas pero es que solamente no entendía nada. Ella no sabía como decirle lo que planeaba.

-Boomer, yo... yooo- Tartamudeaba mucho y no le salían las palabras. Boomer, ahora más confuso que nada, solo se limito a ignorar todo. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Miyako al fin contesto.

-Yo quiero que me beses-

Volteo a verla, aún demasiado confuso, y vio que ella estaba roja como un tomate jugando con sus dedos.

-Debe ser una broma- Se levantó y tomó su mochila. Miyako volteo a verlo sorprendida y todavía muy roja. -Levántate, es hora de irnos- Ni siquiera él se esperaba esa reacción pero no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Miyako no dijo ni una palabra. Se levantó, recogió todas sus cosas y, esperen... ¿dónde quedó el helado?

-Boomer, ¿dónde...-

-Explícame, ¿porqué quieres que te de un beso?- Mierda, ahora cómo le explicaba. Obvio no le diría lo de Amanda porqué se enfadaría mucho. Tenía que pensar algo muy bueno, ¿pero qué?

De repente, mientras pensaba, sintió unas manos en sus hombros que la atraían y al darse cuenta, Boomer ya la estaba besando. ¿Quéeeeee...

Ella tenía los ojos como platos mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados. Aún no podía procesar nada y menos la bipolaridad extrema del ojiazul. El beso no duró más de seis segundos, cuando Boomer se fue separando de ella mientras abría los ojos lentamente. En cuánto se vieron, los dos se sonrojaron muchísimo y se separaron.

-Listo, ya vámonos, se nos hará tarde- Estiró su brazo ofreciéndole la mano a Miyako. Ella solo dio una gran sonrisa, muy contenta con lo del beso y tomó su mano para después comenzar a caminar juntos a casa. Ni siquiera recordaba lo de Amanda.

-Oye, Boomer... ¿Dónde dejaste mi helado?- Boomer paró en seco y volteo a la banca en la que estuvieron sentados, viendo ahí tirado el helado. Miyako siguió su mirada y solamente suspiro.

-Es el quinto helado que tiras este mes- Comenzaron a reír y siguieron caminando.

* * *

Creo que me tardé un poco en publicarlo, así que si sintieron que fue demasiado la espera, lo siento.

Agradecimientos especiales para **Karla-20 **y **Daliachicacereal**. No sé porqué pero siento que me ayudaron en algo de esto.-.

_Nadia_


	4. Chapter 4

En este capítulo hice el intento de hacer las escenas un poco más detalladas y lentas, para que le entiendan mejor. Igual será así con los próximos capítulos. Gracias y que lo disfruten.

* * *

Tonta lluvia. No le gustaba que lloviera tan fuerte, era horrible. El clima la engañaba. Si al menos fuera una lluvia tranquila, de las que salen en las películas de romance... pero no, era una lluvia muy fuerte y granizaba.

Dio un gran suspiro y bajo de su habitación a la sala. Cada que llovía su mamá preparaba galletas y chocolate caliente y su papá bajaba un juego de mesa del ático. Pero esta vez los dos estaban sentados en el sofá más grande, su mamá leyendo y su papá mirando deportes en la TV.

-Hola hija, ¿no quieres venir?- Dijo Michael con una sonrisa. Miyako se resignó y se sentó entre sus dos padres. Había demasiado silencio en esa habitación. Volteó a ver a su madre y ella estaba muy concentrada leyendo el "Diario De Cocina Familiar Kimura". Tabatha sintió la mirada de su hija viéndola y cerró el libro.

-Bien, Miyako, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- Se acomodó de una manera que quedara viendo de frente a Miyako.

-Bien...creo- Trató de decir esto último en un suspiro, pero sus papás igual la escucharon.

-¿Creo? ¿Cómo de qué creo? Tus únicos deberes y obligaciones son ir a la escuela y ayudarle a tu madre, ¿y sales con que crees que te va bien en la escuela?-

-Pero papá...- Michael se levantó bruscamente del sillón y se puso frente a Miyako.

-De ahora en adelante, jovencita, harás tu tarea todos los días y en frente de mi. ¡Quiero ver tus esfuerzos en la escuela! Recuerda que si no te esfuerzas vivirás debajo de un puente, como el tío Phil- Decía enojado.

-¿Pero quién es el tío Phil?-

-También te quitaré el internet y sólo lo tendrás cuando vayas a hacer alguna tarea. Ah, y también le ayudarás a tu madre en todo. No quiero que te vuelvas una inservible como la novia de tío Phil- Dijo más para sí mismo que para Miyako.

-¡¿Quién es ese?!-

-¡No me rezongues! Ahora por rezongar no irás a ninguna fiesta hasta el próximo año-

-¡¿Pero qué?! No entiendo-

-Michael, creo que estás exagerando- Dijo por fin Tabatha.

-¡Si papá! Sabes que soy muy dedicada a la escuela, ¡además ni que hubiera bajado de calificación por el novio o algo! yo no bajo de calificación- Cruzo los brazos victoriosa, pero su padre aún tenía la mirada enojada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta y se sonrojo. -Claro, no es que tenga novio también, no no, apenas cumpliré trece años, no estoy para novio ahorita- Sonrío falsamente a su padre, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y como rayo se fue corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con llave de un golpe y se recargó en ella. Mientras suspiraba, comenzó a bajar hasta quedar sentada allí mismo y flexiono las piernas. Suerte que ya no llovía, podría salir para no tener que quedarse incómoda después de lo sucedido, y al menos le dijo a su padre la verdad 'no es que tenga novio también', pero estaba tan enamorada que al menos eso pensaba. Que eran novios. Mientras estaba sentada ahí en el suelo, escuchó cómo abrían la ventana de la habitación que estaba junto a la suya, pero de la casa de al lado. Después se escuchó cómo cerraban la misma ventana. A ella le pico la curiosidad, así que se paro del piso y levantó la persiana de su ventana, asustándose de muerte.

Boomer estaba del otro lado de la ventana, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una gran sonrisa. Miyako no se lo esperaba, por eso se cayó asustada hacia atrás, haciendo que él riera y negara con la cabeza. Se levantó del suelo, otra vez, y abrió la ventana dejando pasar al susodicho.

-Me asustaste- Dijo mientras cerraba la ventana.

-Me di cuenta por la cara de gata que hiciste- Las mejillas de Miyako se inflaron y se pusieron rojas como un tomate por el comentario y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Boomer, provocando que él riera por la ternura que ella siempre daba.

Miyako se sentó en la orilla de su cama, flexiono sus piernas y abrazo sus rodillas. Boomer, en lugar de eso, solo se aventó a la cama sin ningún cuidado. Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Miyako habló.

-Me han prohibido el internet- Soltó como sin nada.

-¿Y eso porqué?-

-Mi papá piensa que no me va bien en la escuela. Ya sabes, exagera todo hasta el punto de que el Sol explota- Suspiró cansada y se dejo caer en la cama, quedando su cabeza al lado de la de Boomer.

-Bueno, al menos vivimos lado a lado. No perderemos comunicación, tranquila- Giró la cabeza de lado para ver a Miyako. Ella veía cansadamente al techo. Mientras la miraba, no perdía detalle. Sus grandes pestañas hacían que sus ojos azules se vieran más hermosos de lo que ya eran. Sus labios eran de un rojo natural que contrastaba perfectamente con el color de su piel. Quisiera volver a besarlos, como hizo años atrás.

Miyako se dio cuenta de la mirada de Boomer hacia ella, así que giró su cabeza para mirarlo. En realidad, él solo miraba un punto fijo de ella: Sus labios. Ella no sabía que hacer, era obvio lo que él pensaba en ese mismo instante, y aunque quisiera que eso sucediera con toda su alma, seguía sintiéndose incómoda, y esa incomodidad venía de que aunque por más que estuvieran enamorados, ella pensaba que él aún la seguía viendo como una hermana. Giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente completamente con Boomer y sin ningún cuidado soltó la pregunta

-Boomer, ¿sigues viéndome como una hermana?- Esto lo tomó un poco por sorpresa. Se levantó de la cama quedando sentado en ella y contestó.

-Te seré sincero...No. Cuando eramos pequeños era obvio que si te veía como una hermana, pero después de que te besé a petición tuya, me di cuenta de que eso era un error. Nunca debí haberte visto como una hermana, siendo que en realidad estaba enamorado de ti- Miyako se levantó quedando sentada también y muy sonrojada por la respuesta. Boomer giró su cabeza para mirarla nuevamente, pero sus ojos seguían mirando a los labios de ella.

Ella ya no lo soportó más, el deseo de Boomer por otro beso se notaba demasiado. Sin pensarlo, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. No fue como su primer beso, ese fue demasiado inocente y de piquito. Este era un beso de película, aunque aún manteniendo la inocencia de los rubios. Boomer en cuanto sintió el contacto, cerró los ojos y con una mano tomó suavemente la cintura de Miyako, mientras que con la otra se recargaba en la cama. El beso no duró más de diez segundos, cuando se separaron.

-Es obvio que nuestra "hermano-amistad" no va a seguir, ¿cierto?- Dijo Miyako tomando la mano de Boomer con la que se recargaba.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Contestó dándole un beso a Miyako en la frente.

-¿Y ahora cómo le escondo a mi papá que sí tengo novio?-

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeh, la parte en la que Boomer entra a la habitación de Miyako en realidad esta un poco basada en el libro "The Boy Who Sneaks In My Bedroom Window". En español se llama "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" Recomendadisimo, es hedmozo.

Gracias por leer a todos.

_Nadia_


End file.
